


It’s A Small World

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Series: Age Regressed Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG Deceit Is Very Protective Of His Littles, CG Logan Is Very Practical, CG Patton Is Very Caring And Nurturing, CG Remus Lets His Littles Do Whatever, CG Remy Is Attentive-But Lets His Little Have Coffee, CG Roman Is Very Protective Of Virgil, CG Virgil Has To Keep A Very Close Eye On Roman, Everyone Is A CG/Little(Switch), Genderfluid Virgil, Little Deceit Is Extremely Protective Of His Friends, Little Logan Is A Smarty Pants, Little Patton Is An Absolute Sweetheart, Little Remus Still Has A Sailor Mouth, Little Remy Is Super Hyper, Little Roman & Little Remus Are Very Close(Platonically), Little Roman Is A Trouble Maker, Little Virgil Is Extremely Shy, Multi, Non-Binary Remy, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Sanders Sides Mindscape as Littles and CG’s.
Relationships: Deceit/Remus/Remy, Demmy, Logan/Patton, Logicalty, Priniexty, Roman/Virgil
Series: Age Regressed Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Everyone in the Mindscape already knows about each other being switches in case you were wondering)
> 
> ProNouns:  
Remy-They/Them  
Virgil-Depends On Identity At The Time

Roman, Patton, and Deceit sat on the couch in the Common Room talking as their Littles played with each other on the floor.

Remy laughed as they ran away from Remus, who grinned as he chased them around the couch non-stop, neither even the least bit tired after doing this for several hours.

While running around the couch, Remus’ foot caught on the puzzle Virgil was doing on the floor, and several pieces flew out place, causing the anxious side’s eyes to immediately water, and lower lip to quiver before he burst into tears.

Roman’s head shot up to look over at Virgil as soon as he heard the crying start, and rushed to his side, scooping him up tenderly, and beginning to rock him,

”What’s wrong bud? What happened?”

Logan looked up from his coloring book, pushing his glasses back into place, as he simply stated,

”Remus broke his puzzle.”

Remus stopped running, face scrunching up, shaking his head rapidly, and exclaiming,

”Nuh uh! He fuckin’ wyin’!“

Patton sighed at Remus’ choice of words, saying gently,

”Language Remus.”

Deceit glared at Patton, hissing out,

”Do NOT tell my little what to do. He is not yours.”

Logan carefully gathered his coloring supplies, standing up, and making his way over to where Patton was sitting, when he heard Deceit getting upset with him, and angrily said,

”Daddy was just telling Remus not to say a bad word! He didn’t do anything wrong! Leave him alone!”

Deceit scowled, barking out as he stood and motioned to his Littles to follow,

”Ree, Rem! We’re leaving, c’mon!”

Roman’s eyes filled anger, snapping out,

”Not till Remus apologizes to Virgil!”

Deceit rolled his eyes, saying bitterly,

”Fat Chance.”

Remus rushed up to Deceit, who scooped him up, then turned to stick his tongue at Roman

and Virgil.

Virgil burst into a fresh wave of tears, his cries heartbreaking thinking his friends didn’t like him anymore.

Roman rubbed his back tenderly, and eyed Remy suspiciously as they came closer,

”Spider?”

Remy called out to Virgil softly, who peaked up at the other side tearfully.

”I sowwy Ree was mean too you.”

“Rem now!”

Deceit snipped, causing Remy to jump a little, but squeeze the anxious side’s hand gently and cast him one more look of apology, before running to catch up with his Caregiver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place with the Dark Sides.
> 
> Remus-4 Years Old  
Remy-5 Years Old

Deceit huffed angrily as he paced the floor, still highly irritated with Roman for trying to boss Remus around,

”Not his little one...”

Deceit snipped angrily, looking around the room, and suddenly noticing Remus was nowhere to be found,

”Ree?”

Deceit called out, walking around to look for the rambunctious little.  
Remy suddenly appeared, nibbling on his lip as he explained,

”He hiding in the trash can.”

Deceit rushed to Remus’ hiding spot, kneeling to look into the Little’s teary eyes,

  
”Ree, what’s wrong?”

Deceit coaxed out softly, and Remus just sniffled, refusing to look at or speak to him.

”He think Virgil don’t like him anymore.”

Remy said quietly, making Remus turn to glare at him and stick his tongue out.   
Remy simply did the same, then crossed his arms, pouting.

Deceit’s expression softened, reaching to run his hand through Remus’ messy hair, causing the little to lean into the comforting touch as his caregiver softly coaxed,

"Come here, Little One."

Remus began to very slowly inch out towards Deceit, who could now clearly see the tear tracks through the dirt smudged on his little's face, scooping him up to sit in his lap, and beginning to gently rock back and forth, holding him closely.

"Virgie hate me. Tink I bad..."

Remus murmered sadly, beginning to feel himself regress further from the stress,

"He doesn't hate you, Little Porcupine. He was just sad cause you accidentally broke his puzzle.”

Deceit cooed softly as he stroked Remus' hair, and continuing to rock him gently.

Remus brought his fingers to his mouth to suck on, still slightly sniffling, his eyes beginning to drop slowly as he let the rocking motion lull himself to sleep.

Deceit kissed his forehead softly, and smiled when Remus let out a soft coo.

Remy then walked over to Remus and kissed his head softly as well, giggling as he cooed again,

"Wuv you Wemus."

Deceit smiled at Remy, kissing his forehead, and causing him to blush a little, shyly hiding his face behind his hands as he said lovingly,

"I love both of you. You both are amazing and sweet."

Deceit then motioned for Remy to come sit on his lap, which the other eagerly moved to do, all three snuggling close, and soon drifting off just as Remus had moments earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! This has been really fun to write! Regressed ages will not always be the same. But each side has a regressed age range they stay within. If you’re curious, I will post the ranges in a future chapter!
> 
> Regressed Ages In Chapter:  
Remy: 5 Years Old  
Remus: 4 Years Old  
Virgil: 2-3 Years Old  
Logan: 6 Years Old


End file.
